Drop Spindle of Fate
by The New Flock Member
Summary: Bella was left in a forest, abandoned. She chased after Edward, only to find herself in a new world, one with dwarves, elves, and dragons. Becoming a half elf and the first new Rider in over a century, she is trained by Oromis. But the war is fast aproaching, and Bella must make peace with her past and present in order to unite a nation to destroy a tyrant.
1. Chapter 1

**********Looking through my old stories, and I decided that it was time to edit this one. Be warned that this will have no updating schedule, nor will it have much of a plot outside of the love quadricorn or whatever. Also, if there are inconstant stuffs, don't blame me. All of the plot and crap stuff I had written was lost. I'm just updating this for the heck of it.**

**This takes place before Eragon comes to Ellesméra. Brom and Jeod managed to flitch two eggs, the green one and Saphira. Arya has been ferrying them alternately across Alagaësia, so if she was captured only one egg would be lost. Obviously, she lost Saphira like normal. This is all in Bella's point of view.**

**The beginning comes directly from New Moon, be warned.**

* * *

"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.  
I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked down around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over.

Love, life, meaning... over.

I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was traveling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, I fell often, too.

Finally, I tripped over something-it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot-and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken.  
A noise, a broken sort of growling and screaming, echoed around me. It took a minute for me to understand that the sound was tearing its way out of my lungs. It was a sound of pain, of frustration. I hadn't been good enough.

The sound continued for an immeasurable amount of time. My throat turned raw, and it burned to breath. The racking sobs scared away any creeping creature, and I let it continue.  
My world was falling down. What did it matter if I died?

_Child_... A kind, warm voice entered my mind. I knew I should respond, but my frozen brain wasn't responding.

_Are you hurt?_it prodded. The sound was so motherly that I nodded my head, sure it would understand.

Something vast touched my mind, something so old that I wasn't sure if I was just dreaming or not. It skimmed the surface of my thoughts, and recoiled at the pain I was feeling. An emotion welled up in this alien presence, something not unlike compassion.

_I can help,_ it whispered. _But only if you wish. I can let you forget..._

Forget him? A pain worse than losing him tore an even more jagged hole through me.

"I don't want to forget," I begged, still on the forest floor.

_Then I will ease your pain_, the voice said to my mind.

A warm, glowing feeling coated my body. It scoped out every pore, every bone in my body, embracing it. I was on fire, but it wasn't painful. In fact, it was the opposite. I laughed, momentarily forgetting my pain as the light shaped me anew. The supernatural was something I was used to, and as I watched the light move through me, I was amazed.

Could Alice see me?

The thought was gone as soon as it came, and the light began to fade. When it set me down on the forest floor, I looked at my hands in wonder.

They were slighter, more slender than before. I felt thinner then I had been, taller. My hair floated around my head like a halo, light but durable. I laughed, and it sounded like bells, almost identical to Alice's light tinkle. This must be a dream. I would wake tomorrow, and Edward would be next to me.

"Who are you?" I called out to the forest.

_A waking dream. Now, go this way..._The voice faded out, and I got the impression that I needed to go north. I wandered off in the direction of the thought. Amazingly, I didn't trip. I was more graceful than before, and it was much simpler to fly through the trees. It all enforced my idea of a dream. I could see so much more then I used to, and I leapt through the trees and laughed.

"Silváe?" asked a voice, farther off in the trees. I froze, scared. The voice was clearly male, and unrecognizable. "Blöthr!"

A face popped out behind a tree, and I let out a stifled shriek.

The face was only slightly human. The deep green eyes were slanted, cheekbones more prominent. Oddly enough, his ears were what stuck out most, pointed. It was strangely handsome, in its own way. But the face was twisted, marred by confusion.

He opened his mouth, and a strange language flowed out of him. It was smooth and it flowed, and I shivered. It moved me in ways I couldn't comprehend.

"I... I don't understand," I whispered, my voice rough. This was getting too weird for even my tastes.

He just looked more confused. "Aren't you an elf?" he asked in a light, bell-like tone. He moved a bit closer, as if to get a clearer look at me.

"Is this a joke?" I asked, moving back. "Tell Edward it isn't funny." A thought went through my mind. "Where is Charlie? Oh, crap. He's probably worried to death. I've been gone for hours, and I didn't even leave a note," I rambled.

The man in front of me arched his eyebrows. "I know of no man, human or elf, named Charlie. Are you traveling, young one?" His face was softer.

"Not that I know of..." Definitely a dream. "I was wandering by my house, in Forks. Washington," I clarified as the man gave me an odd look.

"There is no place called Forks here. I shall take you to Islazandï," he decided. "Follow."

I trailed after him through the foliage. He bounded about, knowing where he was, and I floundered after him.

"What is your name, child?" he asked.

"Isabella," I told him. "But-"

"We are here," he interrupted.

At first, it looked as if nothing was changed. But then I looked about, and saw the trees that were misshapen and full of holes. A few moments later it clicked. They were houses, grown in the trees. The craftsmanship was amazing, flawless.

The strange man led me through the streets, bounding until he reached a wall with doors. He declared something in the odd tongue, and the larger doors swung open unassisted. I continued to follow him until he stopped me in front of another set of doors.

"Take care, for a coiled snake may still choose to strike, but it is his own will." After that odd bit of information, he sprung to the door, and I followed after him.

The room we barged into was covered with lilies of all shapes and sizes, taller than it was wide. Near the ceiling were tall, open windows, letting in light and birds alike.

A gorgeous woman turned around, and my escort bowed. I stood awkwardly at the back, not sure of what to do. They exchanged greetings for a bit, and then the woman turned to me.  
"Isabella, greetings," she started, opening her arms in welcome. "I am the queen of the elves. What brings you to our fair lands?"

Unbidden, my whole story spilled out of my lips, minus the vampire bit. That wasn't mine to tell. I told her of how I was left in the forest, how I tried to follow him and got lost. Of the calm and collected voice that somehow changed me, guided me, erased bits of my pain. How the man found me and brought me here. It was silent for a minute.

"I can't say I've ever heard of this," the queen said. "A human... who is an elf." She clapped. "Kinjú, search the records. Isabella, I will take you to a place where you can stay." She swept out of the door, and I followed. This was all so strange, so new.

I liked it.

She led me down the hall. "Wait here. I'll inquire of the sleeping arrangements." She walked off down the hallway, and I stood there, looking like an idiot.

There was a door across the hall that was closed, but something there drew me in. I tiptoed over to the door, and pushed it. The door swung in without the barest hint of resistance. Inside was not very large. All it contained was a polished, large, rounded piece of jade. I walked over to it, drawn to the way the light reflected off of it. My hand unbidden reached out to touch it.

That single moment changed my world.

A burning sensation flashed on my hands, and I yelped and yanked my hand away from the stone. I looked down to inspect my hand, and saw a silvery white mark branded there, similar in color and feel to the bite I had from James. I stared at it in awe. I don't know how long I gawked, but it was long enough that the queen had come back.

"This way, young one." When I didn't move, she came over to see me looking at my hand. She grabbed it, and saw the mark.

"Bless the stars," she whispered. "We found the Rider."

* * *

******Did you like it? Hate it with a passion?**

**Me? It was meh. I could've done better, but I was lazy. This is just a 'what the hell' story for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random words go here.**

* * *

Three Months Later.

"Concentrate, Isabella. You want move the water, not kill it."

I closed my eyes in frustration. The stream did not want to bend to my will, as most larger arts of magic failed me. I could summon the energy, and the concentration, but the actual spells never worked under my fingers the way they worked under the elves.

The giant jade stone had turned out to be a dragon egg. Who knew. When it marked me, it had 'chosen' me while still in utero (was that even a term I could use?) to be its linked human counterpart, or something like that. Anyway, that mostly meant that I became almost godlike to all of the elves who lived in the wood. When the egg hatched, out came a little green dragon that was immediately dubbed Alex by yours truly. Once that had happened, I was shipped off to the only other Rider alive, Alex in tow. His name was Oromis, and he, along with his dragon Glaedr, were to teach us the 'ways of the Riders,' which made me sound like a freaking Jedi.

I had lied about my past to them, saying that I forgot everything. When I first told others besides the queen, who was the only one who knew everything, I used English, so I could in fact lie. No one had reason to doubt me, for it was impossible for my mind to be read, and the queen endorsed me. Only Alex was able to crack into my wonderfully private head. I could share select thoughts with others, but not much else. Oromis thought that my mental block was also blocking my magic, and he was trying to work on ways for me to have better control over it. At this point, I still sucked, and I seriously doubted I would ever get better.

Right now, I was trying to shift a stream momentarily, to test the limits of my body, but the stream did not want to cooperate, and it was pissing me off.

"Stop," I growled. "Can't we just move on to mastering smaller spells, Oromis-elda? The complexity of these spells is beyond my reach."

Before he could answer, a messenger ran into the clearing. "There is another Rider! He is coming to learn! Islazandi requests your presence, as well as that of Glaedr."

_Alex_, I called through our mental link. He finished running through a flying routine before answering.

_I'm coming, Bella_, he told me, pulling out of the maneuver and following Glaedr. Nobody had listen to my request to be called Bella except for Alex, and he was my closest confidant and friend. He helped me overcome the pain of Edward. It still hurt, but not as much as before. but now, with another Rider, maybe I could have someone else I could talk to.

"Isabella and Alex are to fly to Nädindel, until further notice. You must go out through the back of Ellesméra, and avoid the other Rider at all costs."

This confused me. Why avoid this new ally? Wouldn't they need to know me? I voiced my concern.

"Isabella! Go!" commanded Oromis. I grumbled, and when Alex landed got the saddle. Putting it on took almost no talent whatsoever, and soon we were ready to go.

Oromis came up and put his hand on Alex's flank. "Atra du evarínya ono varda, Isabella svit-kona."

I blushed. The attachment did not fit clumsy, ignorant me at all. "Gánga fram, Ebrithil." I replied in my own little goodbye. It meant something similar to keep moving forward, and I always used it. Nobody other than me and Alex knew why.

Alex took that as a signal to take off, and he flew off, letting our masters fade into the distance. It wasn't fair. If there was a new Rider, than I should be there to help train, or even to learn from them. I reached into my pack and pulled out a mirror. I needed to find out what was going on.

"Dream stare," I muttered. Islazandi appeared on the glass. She looked off into the distance, but I could see her smile.

"Your scrying does not fool me, young one. I am still blind to you, but you see me."

"How?" I asked, but the queen kept speaking.

_She can't hear you, stupid_, said Alex.

_You think?_

"I have decided to keep you as our secret weapon. No one outside of the elves will know of you."

With understanding, I cut the energy to the spell.

_Let's go,_ I urged.

_Fine, fine_. He flew even faster.**  
**

* * *

**Yet again, still a 'what the hell why not' sort of thing. Don't expect an update too often.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later, and my life was a completely new story. The new Rider, some human named Eragon, had stolen my spot as the hope of the world, which at first I was fine with. Who wanted to be the savior, anyway? It seemed as though the Rider generation was cursed. Oromis, with broken magic, me, with almost the same, and Eragon, who was physically handicapped. Or so I heard from the grapevine.

During the Blood Oath celebration, Islanzadi banned me from joining in the revels. I was forced to watch through charmed mirrors, at a distance, as Eragon was healed of his afflictions, and made into a half elf, not unlike myself. But, unlike me, he was hailed as the first (a lie), and he became the sure savior to the whole world.

I was left behind. No one wanted a broken Rider.

Now Oromis was dead, gone. So was Glaedr. They were slain in battle. Glaedr had given his heart of hearts, his Eldunari, to Eragon. Eragon! The boy was still ignorant. He did not know of me, he did not know enough of anything. He was only sixteen! Betrayal hurt, and it filled up. I knew it was meant to be, but that didn't change the pain I felt inside. And it didn't change the betrayal, as they had left me, just like everyone else.

The best thing Eragon ever did was leave the forest and return to the humans.

_Don't worry. It'll be fine_, assured Alex. He was in his smaller form, fluttering between the trees. It was a handy little quirk he had, being able to change to the size of a house cat. In the old days, some dragons had a minor control over magic, other than the fire and flying. Some could levitate things, others could control elements. Alex turned out to be one of those dragons, and he could control his size to an extent.

I kicked a rock and watched as it smacked into a tree. _I know,_ I grumbled. My mind wandered back to my old mentors, and I began to get angry at Glaedr and his Eldunari again.

_Did you think that maybe he had a reason? He could have bonded more with Eragon._

Flashes of Eragon's back flickered past his thoughts. _Those were healed at Blood Oath. He has no difficulties now. If it's common ground, I have the upper hand on that._ My memory of the day by the stream was in my head.

_Maybe Glaedr knew that, even with the energy, you couldn't do the spells. That with your block, you couldn't-_

_Argh!_ I screamed in my head. It was too much. I hated Eragon. No matter what, he won every little competition. He was so good that he didn't even know he was good at the little challenges I set for me and him. It irked me to no end.

Alex stopped, and sniffed the air. _Something smells odd..._ he noted. _These plants aren't native to these forests. _He showed me the change in air, the new plants. The plants he was smelling flashed through my mind in a series of pictures, and I gasped.

_What it it?_ Alex grabbed the back of my pack, careful to not dig into my skin with his claws.

_Forks_, I said, taking off through the forest. _Those are native to Washington_. Memories filled my mind, ones of Charlie cooking and of Alice, dragging me off to shop. Summers and school and friends who weren't bound by honor and fear and oaths, a land that wasn't scarred from war.

Alex snorted, careful to avoid my hair with the flames that came from his nose._ You look a bit odd for a human, don't you think?_

I stopped running, frowning. I did look odd. Sighing, I pulled the magic forward in my mind and chanted a few phrases in the magic tongue. It was more familiar to me then my own, for it was buried in the deepest parts of primal instinct. The spell moved the bones in my face, and polished over my ears to make them more rounded. My eyes teared up at the sudden sting that accompanied these movements, but I blinked them away and looked at my dragon.

_Better?_ I asked Alex. He looked me over once, and nodded in approval.

_Don't get your hopes up_, he warned. _We may have just wandered farther than previously thought_.

I ignored him, moving my feet at a pace too fast for humans. In no time I recognized the log that wasn't very far into the forest, and I hopped into a tree and pulled myself level with the second floor f the house I could see through the trees. It was no trouble to look in between the branches, and I gasped. Charlie was there, getting out of his cruiser. He walked over to the door, and my new eyes took in every small detail of his face. Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I clung to the tree. My father was here!

_Best go and see him,_ Alex sighed. _I'll wait in a tree._

_Is that best?_ I was suddenly very worried. _I've been gone for four months. Will he-_

_Go_, he prodded. _He's your father._

I squealed with delight, and hopped out of the tree, rushing towards the door. I opened and shut it before human ears could hear the difference, and my heart clenched. What if Charlie hated me? I had disappeared a long time ago. What if he thought I went away with the Cullens?

**So, some more schtuff. **

**Review. It makes me want to work more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since this is my "what the hell" story, I decided to post everything I have written. There's a time skip, FYI, and in said skip the dragons get it on while Eragon and Bella are in close proximity, and the bond causes both Riders to lose their heads and get it on themselves.**

**Also, this is unedited, so it contains many errors I couldn't fix without the book/ was simply too lazy to fix.**

**For those of you who are interested, I did get a new account, where all of my new stories will be posted. It's "Wryder A" if you're wondering.**

* * *

Eralite story

It was right after the siege on [City Name]. Nasuada had wanted Eragon and I to help look at inured soldiers, and interrogate the captured enemy.

"I'm not up to reassuring hurt men," I groaned, grabbing my elbow above my head and stretching. My joints popped, and I sighed. "You've always been more of a people person, so you should take that job."

"I do need to check on that one man," mused Eragon. "Are you sure you can handle searching through so many minds?"

"They aren't elves, I won't go mad. And if I'm not pregnant enough to stay out of battles, then I should be fine examining some weak willed soldiers."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Fine." With that, he strode off to the medical tent.

I watched him walk away, and only moved towards the corner of camp for captives when he was out of sight. There, Nasuada waited.

"There you are," she said briskly. "Are your elves with you?" I nodded. "Good. Proceed as you see fit."

All of the prisoners were chained to the ground. This corner of camp was situated on a giant slab of rock, into which many chains had been drilled. Every man had a cot to sleep on, and an awning to protect them from the weather, but that was it. There weren't that many men, either: only about fifteen to twenty.

I clapped my hands. "Alright, men, I'm coming around. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you cooperate, I won't knock your head off." I stroked my sheath on my back, making a point. "Are we clear?"

Without waiting for any sort of general reply, I strode over to the man closest to me, careful to stay well out of his way. "Relax, and lower all barriers," I ordered, and dived into his mind. Reflexively, the man tried to throw up a block, but I brushed it aside like a cobweb. It was a bit amusing, watching him flinch. After a few minutes, I pulled my mind out of his.

"Nothing on him."

He turned out to be he most entertaining of the lot. The rest of them didn't look like they could tell the top of an axe from the bottom, or they were asleep. No wonder they were caught, not killed.

The last man was different. He was sitting on his cot, head in his hands. His clothes looked like the wrong size, and he had a bit of a belly on him. His brown hair was limp, and he had a balding spot in the middle of his head.

"The Lady wants you to look at him extra," said the guard gruffly. "He came in wearing some odd clothes, and with a strange weapon. Could just be one great fool, thought."

"Thank you, Caghr. I'll make sure to do that." I chuckled, my voice tinkling like bells.

The man looked up, shock on his face. "Bella?"

I froze. "Dad?"

Impossible.

But there it was. Chief Charlie Swan, in the flesh and blood, in the middle of the Varden camp. Well.

I looked at the guard, eyes narrowed. "Unlock this man now."

"We have orders-"

"Then I override them!" I shouted. Everyone in the area looked at me. "Look, Nasuada will be fine with it once I explain. I'll take the blame. Unlock him now!"

The man fumbled with his keys. Impatient, I grabbed the set from his hands and unlocked it myself at a speed faster then a human could manage.

"Bells, what is this?" Charlie grabbed my shoulder.

"It's a bit of a long story... C'mon, we got to get you to Angela." I pulled him up, dragging him down the line of prisoners. My eyes caught something at the end; the first man had unlocked one leg, and was working on the second, his fingers twirling around like Houdini.

Without warning, I slid my sword from its place on my back, slid the two halves apart, and decapitated the sod.

Cleaning the blades off on a patch of dirt, I yelled, "And let that be an example! Let no one try to escape, or this," I nudged the still bleeding body, "will be you. And who was watching this? We need guards on this place at all times. Fix it."

[Gah! Note to self: Check Bella's sword. Is it a double? No? Now it is. And what did I name it?]

'This is quite the interesting turn of evens,' Alex commented dryly.

'Oh, be useful and help me find Angela.' I stopped walking, and Charlie very nearly ran into me.

A pause. 'In the middle of the camp, less then fifty feet from Nasuada's tent.'

'Thanks. Where are you? I didn't even notice you were back from hunting.'

'Look up.'

I complied. A few thousand feet up, Alex was soaring around, showing off his maneuvers. I rolled my eyes.

'Its practice!' he argued.

'Get down here!'

Suddenly, Alex disappeared, shooting down through the sky layers like a bolt of lighting at his much smaller size.

Charlie, who's eyes weren't strong enough to see Alex in the first place, grunted, "And what are you looking at?"

Alex put on the brakes, slowing down, but still landed pretty roughly in my arms. "Dad, this is Alex, one of my most intelligent friends."

'Why, I'm flattered. And shouldn't your father be going into shock or something? He just saw you brutally execute someone.'

'Har, har.' "Um, Alex says he's flattered," I relayed, omitting the other parts.

Charlie just looked frozen. Deciding that this wasn't good, I stuffed Alex into my over the shoulder knapsack, grabbed Charlie's hand, and dragged him towards the center of camp. Of course, not even that could I pull off without some hitches.

"Bella!"

I groaned. Ever since Saphira started calling me Bella because of Alex, Eragon had picked up the habit. And having the man you hate who knocked you up call you a name that only your best friend (who caused the hormonal 'roll in the hay') calls you, life gets pretty weird.

"Eragon, we are going to Angela. Get out of the way." In no way, shape, or form was I ready to put up with him today.

Immediately, Eragon looked concerned. He came closer, forcing me to stop. "Is the baby-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth a fraction of a second too late. Charlie started turning an interesting shade of purple.

"You WHAT?" he hissed out.

"Dad, we'll talk about this later," I pleaded. "Once we reach Angela, I swear. She's not far away."

Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the center of the camp again. Eragon followed like a lost puppy.

'If you just gave him a chance-' started Alex.

'Shut up,' I growled.

At the speed I was pulling Charlie, we reached the center of camp in just a few minutes. Angela wasn't outside of her tent, so I shoved Charlie in, and slipped inside. Yet again, Eragon followed.

"Get out!" I hissed, shoving Eragon back.

"It's my child too!" Eragon was almost fighting me tooth and nail to stay in the tent.

"This isn't about the baby, idiot! This is my dad! I need to send him home!" I shoved Eragon again. "Besides, the kid isn't really ours. It's Alex and Saphira's."

"That isn't true! They-"

"-forced us together, against our wills. It doesn't matter that it isn't a dragon; it's theirs. I don't want to-" I pinched my nose. "Can we have this conversation later? My dad really needs to go home. He doesn't belong here."

"Then why do you belong?" my dad asked angrily.

I sighed. "Dad, I haven't belonged in that world since Edward left. And this world has dug it's talons too deep for me to let go." Let's not mention that I was pregnant with the third hybrid to ever exist, because I was the first and Eragon the second. "I'm one of two people who can truly win this war, and-"

"War? There is no way I can let you stay here-"

"I feel like an intruder," said Angela, causing us all to jump about a foot in the air. She waved her hand in the air. "Oh, don't mind me. It isn't as if this is my tent or anything. Although, I might have to invite you all over more often. This is turning into an all out soap opera."

I struggled to keep my face straight. "Dad," I began again, a bit more gently, "I am a full legal adult in our world. I have the right to my own life. I'm almost nineteen, can you back off?"

"Bella, your birthday is in September, not December." Charlie was giving me the no nonsense look that every parent seems to have.

"Not here," I said slowly, fearing another outburst. "Time runs faster here. Its technically mid July for my body."

Charlie collapsed into a stool. "Is there any other information bombs you want to dump on me today?"

"What's July?" asked Eragon, looking at me.

"In Bella's world, they divide their year by 365 days, and about every thirty days is a time period called a month," explained Angela, throwing some herbs into a pot without looking at them. "July is the name of the month in the middle of the growing season, September is the one at the start of the harvest, and December is the start of the winter."

"I'm not aging?" I formed the statement like a question, almost like I didn't want to know the answer.

Charlie's head snapped up. "What..."

"I'm going to look like this for the next two hundred years or so. Um, yeah..."

'Its my fault, really. I made you immortal. I apologize for giving you a purpose,' said Alex sarcastically.

'Hey, I think Saphira is here. Why don't you go knock her up? I'll chain myself down in here.'

'Funny.'

"Alex says it's his fault I won't die," I explained. It didn't help the look on Charlie's face. "Um, we have a special bond, a mental thing, and even if the Menoa tree hadn't changed me, I would still look like this eventually."

"Menoa tree?"

I groaned. "Okay, I'm not explaining this again. The funny thing? I'm not the first immortal you met. You remember the Cullens? Yeah, they won't die unless someone kills them. It's the benefit of being a vampire."

"The Cullens were vampires," Charlie deadpanned.

"It's what I said."

"Great." Charlie let all of his breath out in one huff. "Next you'll be telling me that this boy over here is a wizard."

I bit my cheek. "Not technically... More like a spellcaster."

"The term is Dragon Rider," corrected Eragon, "and you are one, too."

"And we are the only two who can destroy the evil in the world, yada yada yada. I've heard it all before. But no one seems to be able to tell me how I'm supposed to save the world when I can't even life a boulder into the air, or draw water from thirty paces deep." I gripped my hands into tight fists. "You can call up gold and transport objects and even levitate a human, while I'm stuck chucking rocks at dirt!"

"Isn't it obvious?" a haunting voice asked from the back of the tent. "You stab the king."

I turned to look at the source of the voice, because it sure wasn't Angela. In the back of the tent, sitting next to a table, gorging herself was a little girl.

She looked up. "Shadeslayer."

"Farseer," replied Eragon, a bit uncomfortably.

The little girl set her now empty plate on the table and stood up. "It's quite simple, really." Her violet eyes were almost glued to my face. "Rhuon was wrong when she said Brizigr would bring down Galbatorix. Your duel swords will."

"What?" I choked out, dropping the bag that held Alex.

'Ouch.'

"It's the only way." The little girl reached up and brushed her hair too the side. On her forehead was a silvery mark, the sign of the Riders. "Hello, Isabella. My name is Elva. Eragon here gave me the curse of feeling everyones pain." She smiled, a bit creepy. "And your fate is to kill the king."

I blinked, as if to clear my sight. "Okay... So Eragon screwed you up, too?"

"I think that is an insult," objected Eragon.

Elva smiled. It was a darling thing, even with her eyes, a deep violet. "He blessed me before he knew the whole language of magic. It matters not. I know you have a destiny."

LAA DEE DAAAA

"Dad, follow me."

It was the middle of the night. I was leading Charlie back home. The night was pitch black, because there was no full moon that night.

Somehow, we worked our way to the house, and up onto the front porch. Charlie retrieved the key under the mat, and I unlocked the door and slipped inside.

The old house was just as I remembered it. The kitchen, in it's ugly shade of yellow, the embarrassing pictures of human Bella staring back at me hauntingly. Charlie moved to the kitchen table and dropped the bag he was carrying, rooting through it.

"I'm gonna go print up the forms so I can drop out," I whispered, not wanting to break the fragile silence over the house. Charlie nodded, not even looking over.

Quick as lightning, I darted up the stairs. Once there, I flipped the switch on for the light in the hall, and dipped into my room, pressing the button to turn on the computer. It took a moment to register the smell of another human in the room, to hear the slow breathing.

Giving a little shriek of shock, I shot up straight. A woman was on my bed, someone with short brown hair... My mother.

She rolled over and blinked. "Bella?"

Without letting her see who I was too clearly, I jumped out o the room and flew down to the kitchen. On the way, I noticed that Phil was asleep on the couch. The whole thing took about five seconds.

"Dad," I hissed, "Mom and Phil are here. I need to leave. I'll be back in-"

A twig snapped outside. Without hesitating, I drew my double swords. "Dad, don't let go of your gun," I instructed, going to the front door and shoving it open. With a whispered, "Ha!", I lept off the porch.

Around me were three giant wolves. Those were the ones I could see, anyway. I could sense almost six of them around the house.

"Oromis didn't teach me how to deal with this," I muttered, shifting my weight. The air near the woods shimmered slightly, and I watched in shock as a human I had not sensed before walked out of the woods.

"What kind of bloodsucker are you?" he spit, eyes staying trained on me. "Those green swords are new."

I shook my head, clearing it. "What the hell are you?" I forced out. "Leave my parents alone!" I brushed my mind to a tree, pulling energy into my bones. Since no one was making a move, I flipped my hair over my shoulder. At least six wolves versus me? Those odds weren't good, since I had deactivated my wards when we came in this world.

Alright, the underhand way it was.

My mind reached out and slightly brushed the mind of the wolf in front.

"Bella, did these things follow you?" asked Charlie from the porch. I glanced over. He had a loaded gun trained on one of the monsters.

"I've never seen one before," I replied, turning back to the wolves.

The human leader, however, was looking at me in shock. "Bella? Bella Swan?"

"Sam Uley?" Charlie growled. "What is this?"

"The Cullens broke the treaty," growled this Sam. "They changed a human. This means war."

Changed a human? Oh, crap, they must thing I'm a vampire!

"The Cullens left a month ago, Sam. Get off my property." Charlie held his gun up threateningly.

"And took your daughter with them," Sam Uley retorted.

"You think..." Charlie's eyes widened. "You think they bit my daughter? You think Bella is a vampire?" Like it was a grenade, he set his gun down, then burst out laughing.

I didn't relax my stance. "That's ridiculous. The Cullens left me."

"Then explain your speed, and your change in appearance, leech," growled Sam Uley. Each of the three visible wolves stepped forward, teeth bared.

Um, crap. Mind control, anyone? I submerged my mind into the front wolves, hoping to take over.

But the second I shoves myself into the wolf's mind, I knew it was futile. The collective conscious of five beings assaulted me at the same time, disorienting me. My hands dropped me swords and went up to clench at my head, and I forcefully yanked my mind back into my head.

"Dammit," I groaned. "What are you?"

"You still haven't answered our question, leech."

The pounding headache pushed me down onto my knees. My hands went down onto the ground, but I wasn't paying attention to where I placed them, and one arm was sliced open on my right sword.

"Crap," I hissed, fighting through the pain. "Crapcrapcrap." Finding the magic in me was hard, mostly because of the damage the wolf minds put in my brain, but eventually I did it. "Waise heil," I gasped out. The muscle in my arm lazily knit together, itching like mad, and the skin flowed over the wound.

"She bleeds," murmured a new voice. "She's human."

"Bella!" screeched a familiar voice. The smell of my mom assaulted my senses. I looked up just in time to see her bowling into Sam Uley, who didn't even move.

Blood. Oh. Guess that convinced him.

I searched through my store of words in the aching language for the spell to cure a headache, but came up empty. Ironically enough, the headache was almost causing me too much pain to think. I slowly got onto my feet, and sheathed my twin swords.

"I'm never going to try controlling that mind again," I moaned to myself. "Mom, get off Sam." For she was clawing at the half clothed man.

"Bella?" She stopped and ran over to me. The light prevented her from seeing anything wrong with my face. "Where were you? You had us all worried!"

"This wasn't what I had in mind," murmured Charlie.

"The Cullens left," I told Sam. "They didn't take me with them. I got trapped in an alternate world."

"Alternate world," he repeated.

"It's a long story," I replied in the same tone. "I just came back to legally drop out of school. Get some stuff off of Charlie's back."

Sam turned to the wolves. "Jared, Paul, Embry, go on patrol. Jacob, Quil, phase back. We're going to figure this out."

"No, you can all go home," I countered. "This doesn't concern you. Mom, go inside, I'll talk to you in a minute."

Charlie came off the porch and led a hysterical Renee inside.

"I need to know what's going on, Bella."

"Fine," I snapped. "Learn what you want, and then leave." I swayed a bit, then turned my back on the wolves and went inside. Behind me, Sam was telling Jacob to go home and Quil to go inside.

"Bella's been a bit busy," Charlie explained in the kitchen. "Now, I'm not going to go and spread her secrets to the wind, but she's different. Don't go pointing it out."

"Hey mom," I said, walking into the kitchen to find all three of the adults in the house, "and Phil."

At the sound of my voice, Renee and Phil looked up. My mom opened her mouth like she was going to start a rant, but she stopped when she saw my new features. Pointed ears, slanted eyes, and a more feline like face can be a bit of a shocker.

"Bella?" my mom finally asked.

I winced, grabbing at my head. "Yeah, it's me," I mumbled. "Sam, I hate your mind," I yelled out. "This killer headache won't go away."

The front door swung open. "Is that what that was?" Someone I didn't know walked in, and rested his arms on the counter. "Bella, that little mind brush was like a fly!"

"Yeah, well, now my head hurts," I retorted. "Who are you?"

"Quil Atera, at your service," said the kid, bowing in a corny way.

"Will Tylenol help?" Charlie asked, shaking a bottle he got down from the shelf.

"We probably shouldn't risk it," I replied. "I don't know how it'll react to my body."

"Is that because of the baby?" asked Charlie tactlessly.

I almost slammed my head down on the table. "Gee, thanks, Dad, you're just like Eragon. No, that hasn't got anything to do with it-"

"Baby?" yelled Renee. "You're pregnant! You've only been eighteen for a month!"

"I'm nineteen in two months, mom! I can make my own decisions!"

That didn't help at all.

"You most certainly are not nineteen in two months!" Renee looked like she was going to explode any moment.

"Yes, she is," said Charlie. "Let her explain."

"I'd like to see this," said Phil, scratching his head.

"Well, um, about a month ago here," I started, "the Cullens decided to leave. Edward told me they were leaving, and no contact would be made..." I shuddered. "I went into the woods, to clear my head, and somehow ended up stumbling through a portal to another world."

"And you expect us to believe this?" scoffed Renee.

"Just listen. I was taken into the care of elves, and at some point was introduced to a dragons egg. When it touched me, I got this." I extended my arm, palm up-stretched. In the center of my palm was the pale mark.

Quil, however, gasped for another reason. "Is that a leech bite?" he asked, looking at the silver crescent on my wrist.

"Yes. Don't worry, all the venom was removed. The dragon hatched for me. In that world, having a dragon hatch for you forms an unbreakable bond between you and the dragon. I named mine Alex.

"Soon I learned of a tyrant king who had taken over almost all of that world, killing all of the dragons, save for five. One was his, one was my trainers, and three were eggs. One hatched for me, one hatched for the son of the founder of the rebellion, once also a Rider, and one hatched for the son of the first man under the tyrant king. The other two new Riders were also half brothers.

"I was thrown into training. A few months earlier, the elves had thought that the other egg they had was lost, so they thought I was the only hope for the downfall of the king. But when Eragon, the son of Brom, killer of the Shade Durza, and Rider of the only female dragon left in existence, Saphira, showed up, little old nameless me was shoved to the side. Then Eragon left, because the human side was being attacked, and my training resumed.

"Then, after my mentor died, the queen decided to send me to help the human and the dwarf armies. Alex had the ability of going from the size of a house to the size of a house cat, so I put him into my bag and we ran to the human army. Soon after, we captured the other Rider. Our dragons went alone to secure them, and once there they got carried away. The emotional link between us was overwhelming..." I trailed off.

"He raped you?" said Renee, horrorstruck.

"No!" I shouted, causing everyone to wince. "Alex and Saphira were together, and the emotional and mental link kind of took over," I said lamely. "It was more like I fell asleep, and woke up after it all."

"So, you kind of raped each other." Quil grinned. "Sick."

"Shut up." I blushed.

"Here I was, thinking Forks was the most normal little town ever," commented Charlie after the silence, "and instead we have a local witch, a portal to another world, vampires, and whatever you guys are." He looked pointedly at Quil.

"Werewolf pack," Quil explained. "Although, we're not really in Forks. We base in LaPush."

"How are we supposed to know you are telling the truth?" protested Renee. "I don't even know what wolf you guys are talking about."

"Like this." Without waiting for any reply, Quil yanked a knife out of the knife block and sliced open his arm. Blood sprouted out of the wound, crimson against a deep tan. The humans in the room gasped, but right before our eyes, the gash healed.

"Handy." I bit my lip. "I have to do this." I snagged the knife from his hand and made a cut on my forearm. "Waise heil," I hissed out. For a second, my arm itched, but then it was brand new. I twisted my arm around, satisfied. Quil passed my a damp paper towel, and I wiped the blood off of my arm, both the fresh and old from outside.

"And you didn't pass out," breathed Renee.

I shrugged. "Blood doesn't bother me anymore. It can't. I see it too much."

"She decapitated someone right in front of me," said Charlie solemnly. "Made a right mess, too. Then she started yelling at the man in charge."

Everyone looked at me, open mouthed.

I shrugged. "You can't be lenient. He was escaping."

LADEEDAHDAHDAHDAH

It was the middle if the night. Outside, a bird was chirping. Sleep wasn't the first thing on my mind. I was oiling my armor; it wasn't exactly useful, though. I was officially out of commission. The only reason I hadn't gone to Forks was because I had promised Katrina that she could go with me. Katrina, however, wasn't going until she had her kid, which was a few weeks away.

The sound of wood snapping came from the tent next door, and I smiled grimly. Eragon lived there, and it often amused me when he tried to do things. He wasn't home that often, so I would sneak in there and sabotage his stuff, like weakening his stools.

The sound of cloth rustling came to my ears, and with only that as warning, Eragon burst into my tent. He held the broken seat aloft.

"Really?" he said angrily. "Did you have to do this?"

"I have no idea what your talking about," I replied with a straight face.

"Sure you don't."

"Look, maybe you should lose some weight," I teased, standing up.

"Why do you hate me?" he hissed. "I did nothing to you."

"Let's see," I said, starting to get angry. "You tarnished my reputation, you stalk me everywhere, you constantly have to show me up at whatever you do, and let's not forget that you," I jabbed a finger into his chest, "knocked me up."

"But you seem so fond of pointing out that the dragons did it," said Eragon. "So, according to you, that isn't our child. Following that line of logic, I didn't get you pregnant. Alex did."

[BESTIALITY! WITH A DRAGON! ;D]

For once, I had no reply. I just sorta stood there, glaring at him.

He sighed. "Look, I came over here to make peace. Can we just be friends?"

I bit my cheek.

'He has a good point, you know,' said Alex. 'You ignore him, and hate him, for no reason.'

I snorted softly. 'And why is that, oh great and wise Alex?'

'Because...' Alex hesitated. 'The last guy you truly loved left you in a horrible way. You're afraid you could love Eragon, and that he could do the same thing.'

My jaw dropped open. "I- That's impossible!" I choked aloud. "No way!"

"No? I should have guessed that the great Isabella Agretlam would turn down an offer for friendship," Eragon muttered to himself. He made the moves as if he were going to leave.

'Oh, Bella, I guess you just need some help,' Alex teased.

'What do you-'

Without warning, Alex shoved all of his feelings for Saphira onto me. It was suffocating. Love, friendship, companionship, lust, all pushed into my head at the same time. By the tent flap, Eragon stiffened, almost as if he could sense my inner conflict.

My arms, my legs, were no longer mine. They weren't Alex's, either. They were of their own when they walked to him, at him, for him. My lips were on his, moving in ways I had never had them before now. It was like jumping into a boiling pot. Everything was burning. My face was flushed, but I couldn't stop.

Alex withdrew his presence from my head, and suddenly in was just us. Just me, and Eragon, fire on fire, soaring together. I gripped the back of his head, pulling him closer, and he eagerly complied, shoving his body to mine, shockingly gentle compared to the roughness of his lips. My mind went blank in a familiar way, buzzing to life like a sparking wire every few seconds in overactivity.

Slowly, we calmed down, and I was able to pull away. My head rested in his shoulder, his arms encircling my body.

"Where did that come from?" Eragon whispered, stunned.

"I- I don't really know," I shuddered. "Alex kind of started it, but..."

"You finished it," completed Eragon. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my face up, forcing eye contact. "Saphira shoved me into it a bit, too," he admitted.

I growled. "Those moronic pests..." But I didn't move from my spot, gazing into his hard, brown eyes, so similar to mine, and yet so vastly different.

"Does this mean we're on good terms now?" Eragon asked, trying to find the answer in my eyes.

"I- I think so."

"What changed your mind?" asked Eragon curiously. "Because, knowing you, there is no way you just... did that."

I bit my lip. "Alex pointed out that the first and last person I truly loved, gave me up and basically uprooted my whole family. He stole everything from me. And the night he did, I ended up here with no way to get back." I shrugged. "My mind has turned him into the purest form of evil, second only to Galbatorix. I guess some of that unfairly trasitioned onto you."

Eragon frowned. "Unfairly is right." His eyes moved back down to my lips. "So maybe this'll help change your mind." His lips brushed mine, and I smiled.

Needless to say, Eragon didn't go back to his tent that night. We spoke about a lot of stuff: our childhood, our parents, how much pressure it was to be the hope of a nation. I told him about how I wasn't sure if my mom would accept that I had another life without her. He told me about how it was weird, being separate from the villagers he had grown up with.

People were fairly shocked to see that Eragon and I were on friendly terms. The usual for us used to be bickering every few seconds, but the calm demeanor that surrounded us was almost as shocking as the constant fighting had been. Angela had actually physically smacked me across the face for not realizing what an idiot I had been. I agreed with her.

Eragon took to the habit of coming into my tent every night to talk, so much so that we actually moved his cot into my tent and all of our stuff into his tent. The arrangement worked pretty well, especially when the baby decided that my insides were its own personal bounce house.

"Ugh," I groaned a few weeks later. I wasn't exactly a balloon yet, but my belly stuck out a good one and a half inches.

"Is it the baby again?" Eragon asked, concerned. He rolled over in his cot, reached a hand out and placed it on my stomach.

"My ribs are not a punching bag," I moaned.

Eragon traced my stomach, rubbing it with his hand. The child slowly stopped moving, coming to an almost standstill in about a minute. I sighed in relief.

Eragon frowned. "I just realized something."

"Mhm?" I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the night.

"This child," he began slowly, "is the child of the only two free Dragon Riders."

"And?"

"That could potentaly be a lot of leverage."

"No, it won't." I rolled onto my side, facing him, and opened my eyes. "You do know how Katrina is planning on leaving the Varden to raise her child? Well, I offered her a safe place with my dad, in my world, and out of harms way of any attack. I was planning on leaving this child with her, once I have it. That way, nobody can use it against us. I have to help fight this war; the baby doesn't."

"Brilliant," murmured Eargon. He reached over and kissed me gently.

I swung my legs over the side of my cot and transferred over to Eragons. "Budge over," I warned, before lying down right next to him. He put his arms around my waist, holding me tight to him.

I'm pretty sure we fell asleep like that, because the next thing I knew, I was being woken up by rustling sounds outside of the tent. I groaned, rolling over, swinging my leg onto the floor.

"Mmm?" hummed Eragon, shifting in the bed.

"Nothing," I whispered. "I just have to pee, go back to sleep."

He rolled over on the cot.

I shakily stood on my feet and grabbed the food bag that was hanging by the ceiling. Rooting through it, I came up with some bread that was scarfed down. I was about to walk over to the tent flap when a sound that didn't belong rustled outside.

Instantly, I whirled around in a circle, grabbing and drawing my blades fast enough to turn around again before whatever it was could enter. Eragon, snapping out of sleep, was on his feet in a matter of milliseconds. The tent flap moved once, twice, three times at a speed only I knew.

Vampires.

Before I could even control it, my instinct accessed magic and manipulated the world into a more protective form. In-between Eragon and I and the tent flap was a clear, almost glossy shield I had never seen before.

But, as always after magic, the drain of energy came.

I collapsed immediately, and my stomach hit the edge of my cot. Pain blossomed in my stomach, and a rush of liquid started flowing down my legs. I let out an almost unearthly scream.

"Bella!" In an instant, Eragon was down by my side, holding my shoulders. My eyes had a hard time focusing on him.

"G-g-get An-n-gela," I stuttered. My eyes wandered over to the other three things in the tent, and I gasped.

"I can't-" As if just noticing, Eragon stood up and faced the intruders.

"I-I'll be, uhhh, fin-ne," I panted. "They won't h-hurt me. I kno- ahhh! Know them." Screaming again in pain, I clutched at my stomach. I could feel the blood pooling. Pooling blood was bad.

Eragon looked the leading vampire in the face. "You hurt her, you die," he snarled. Then he was gone.

I must've blacked out for a moment there, because suddenly Angela was coming in. "Alice, take the boys out of here," she ordered. "Eragon, help me get Bella onto the bed."

It was the last thing I heard before the darkness took over again.

When I could finally open my eyes and actually see, the pain was gone. I blinked. The sun had lit up the canvas of the tent quite nicely.

"You're awake." Quick as ever, Eragon was in my sight. He kissed me lightly. "How are you?"

I stretched my shoulders back. "Okay..." The memories came flooding in. "My baby! Is my baby okay?" My hands clutched at my bulging stomach.

Eragon laughed, tears threatening to fall. "Yes. Our baby is going to make it out fine." He grabbed my hand, brushing his lips on my knuckles. "There was some sort of issue with your placenta. Angela ordered bed rest until our baby is born."

I laughed in relief, gripping Eragons hand like a lifeline. "Our baby is safe," I cried, pulling him down and kissing him.

He smiled against my mouth, and pulled away. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. Not just the, or it. My and ours."

I grabbed his face with both of my hands. "I'm- so- happy," I whispered, punctuating every pause with a kiss.

"Not to burst any bubbles, but you aren't alone," chirped a voice from the corner. I slowly pulled away from Eragon, gripping his hand like a vice, and looked towards the corner.

Alice Cullen looked back.

"Edward and Jasper went hunting," she explained, because my eyes were wandering. "The smell of your blood..."

At the sound of his name, my eyes narrowed in fury. "I need to talk to him."

"Bella, you aren't in the right frame of mind," soothed Alice, coming closer to me. "It was a traumatic experience-"

"Thanks," I interrupted stiffly. "There's a tent next door for you to stay in, should you so desire."

Hurt clauses across her face. "Bella-"

"I only let friends call me that here," I hissed.

"I wasn't-"

"Do you realize what you did to me?" I struggled to sit up, but Eragon pushed my shoulders back to the cot. "Edward left me in the forest. The forest, Alice! I chased after him, and it landed me here, in the middle of a war! It took more then just the Cullens, it took everything!" I was pissed. "Charlie, my mom, my life, gone! And right when I'm used to it all, life throws me another curveball. You do know that Eragon and I are the only ones who can end this war? Alex!" I yelled.

'Yes?' he replied lazily.

'Stick your head in the door of the tent.'

He complied, and Alice looked like she almost had a heart attack, if she even could get one.

"Alice, meet Alex. He's my best friend. He breaths fire. Alex is going to show you into the tent next door. Please leave."

Alice stood up, one hand resting lightly on the tent wall. "Why can't I see you?" she blurted.

I sighed. "I'm not human, Alice. Maybe that has something to do with it."

She bit her lip. "If you aren't human, then what are you?"

"Half elf, half human, and on the whole influenced by dragon magic," explained Eragon coldly. I gripped his hand all the tighter.

Alice quietly exited the tent at a quick speed, as to not be seen by anyone in this corner of the camp.

"Bella," Eragon whispered, pulling my attention back to him. "Angela ordered more bed rest. You should try to get to sleep."

My eyes drooped. I was getting tired... "Stay with me?" I asked patheticly.

"Always," he whispered, kissing my hand.

Soon, I had dropped off.

When I woke up next, it was dark. An outline of a person was sitting next to me, unmoving.

"Hey," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Eragon told me to tell you he was at a meeting," said a very familiar voice.

My eyed focused in on the figure and narrowed. "You," I hissed.

Edward didn't respond.

I took in a deep breath. "You. Why? Why did you leave?" I had to know.

"It wasn't safe for you, Bella," he pleaded. "You being with a vampire wasn't normal. I was a danger." His golden eyes begged with me, but I no liger felt any draw to them.

"And leaving me in a forest was better?" I answered coldly. "What were you thinking? You even said my numbers were up when I entered Forks, that I was a danger magnet. You must've know how I used to feel about you, had some inkling that I would die for you, would follow you, quite literally, into anything. That includes a forest."

"I didn't know," he replied weakly.

"Screw that," I snapped. "As you can see, I moved on from your little experiment. You shouldn't've followed me here."

"Bella, I still love you," he confessed, trying to look into my eyes.

I kept my eyes glued to the floor. My breath hitched a bit. "Can't you see it doesn't matter? Edward, I found immortality without you. I'm having a child with another man, the ultimate profession of love in the species I now am. Out of the few thousand elves, there is only a handful of children. I myself have met three, and only three."

Edward looked like he was in pain, like someone had lit him on fire. Good for him.

"If I wasn't restrained to this bed, and if I didn't have a child to worry about, I'd be beating the crap out of you with my voodoo magic powers and crap. Since I can't, just get out before I call Eragon to do it for me."

ODODOXOXOXOXODODOŒÆR

It was the dead of night. My arms were around Eragon's neck as he carried me gracefully through the woods. The other people with us were Angela, Katrina and her son Garrow, and Roran. We were in Forks, almost at the Cullens old house, which Alice had given us permission to use.

"Are we almost there?" whispered Eragon to Angela. "Bella's tired, I can feel it."

"No I'm not!" I objected, fighting off a yawn. I had to stay awake, to make the calls. The very important calls.

"Almost there," laughed Angela quietly. "Actually, you two should see it through the trees now."

I squinted, and through the farthest trees could make out a bit of white. Cullen house white to be exact. My eyes drooped, and I shook my head. Had to stay awake...

Next thing I knew, I was being set on a couch. "I'm awake," I muttered, trying to open my eyes.

Eragon chuckled. "Of course you are."

I forced my eyes open and blinked. "Um, grab the phone over there," I instructed. "On the table."

**Thats it, for now. A buttload update, I know.**

**Wryder**


End file.
